L'homme qui sifflotait dans la cabine d'à côté
by Cul de Chouette
Summary: Ou comment Naruto et Kiba se sont retrouvés tous les deux dans les toilettes du bar où Lee est employé. /Yaoi, Lemon
1. Fiction

**L'homme qui sifflotait dans la cabine d'à côté**

- Il ne mord pas d'habitude...

Naruto plongea la tête dans ses bras croisés. Il était allongé sur le lit de Kiba, ventre contre le matelas et caleçon baissé. Il trouvait cette situation ridicule. Affreusement gênante. Akamaru allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Kiba sortit une nouvelle compresse de sa trousse de soin. Avec l'odeur qui s'était rependue dans la chambre, Naruto devina que la solution antiseptique avec laquelle il allait nettoyer sa plaie serait particulièrement agressive. Il serra les dents.

- Ca risque de piquer un peu, le prévint Kiba.

Naruto empoigna la couverture. Oui, ça piquait. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Putain, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas tellement la douleur qui le contraint à jurer de la sorte. C'était sa réaction. Ces larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Si Kiba voyait ça, il serait catalogué en tant que « Douillette » le restant de ses jours. Il frotta son visage contre les draps, espérant pouvoir effacer toute trace de sa faiblesse. Mais une nouvelle faille raya sa carapace lorsqu'une odeur plaisante vint lui chatouiller les narines, remplaçant l'odeur irritante de l'aseptisant. Il la respira discrètement, tentant d'en déceler chaque note. La lessive. L'érosion des livres. La menthe. La cannelle. Un musc ambré. Ou boisé. Frais et apaisant. L'odeur de Kiba.

- C'est un peu plus profond ici… constata le brun, sortant Naruto de sa rêverie. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Un glapissement échappa à Naruto. Kiba venait de passer la compresse sur une zone particulièrement douloureuse. La brûlure était si intense qu'il se redressa et se tordit le cou pour voir ce que faisait son ami. Il regretta son geste. Aussitôt, ses joues rosirent et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

Voir Kiba penché sur son postérieur, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait – à savoir caresser sa fesse d'une compresse avec toute la délicatesse du monde – c'était juste… trop. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et écarquilla les yeux en sentant poindre cette chose ultragênante en son bas-ventre.

Le blond tenta de se calmer. De penser à autre chose. Mais l'odeur de Kiba semblait vouloir l'asphyxier. Et son toucher, maintenant qu'il essayait d'en faire abstraction, n'en était que plus tangible. Évident. Agréable.

En entendant Kiba exploser d'un rire goguenard, Naruto paniqua. C'était foutu. Il avait deviné son malaise. C'était la fin. Plus de réputation. Plus de fierté. Honte internationale. Même intergalactique.

Naruto se cacha dans ses mains.

- Je suis en train de réaliser la bizarrerie de la situation, expliqua Kiba dans son fou rire.

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Il acquiesça en riant doucement lui aussi et profita du moment d'inattention de Kiba pour remonter son caleçon sur ses fesses. L'Inuzuka lui attrapa alors le poignet. Il ne riait plus du tout.

Le cœur de Naruto cessa toute activité. Il regarda Kiba avec incompréhension. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Une extrémité de ses lèvres s'étira. Ses dents se dévoilèrent. C'était indéniablement un sourire parfait. Malicieux. Moqueur. Ravageur. Lubrique – selon le point de vue. Naruto se dégagea de la poigne de son ami. Tout ça devenait trop érotique pour lui. Si Kiba continuait de lui sourire comme ça… ça déraperait.

Les yeux de Kiba reflétaient toute son espièglerie. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il provoquait sur Naruto et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le blond était complètement déstabilisé. Il tournait en rond comme un fou dans la chambre.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est où ?

Kiba, très visiblement amusé par la situation, désigna le tissu orange dépassant sous son lit. Naruto se précipita dessus, ignorant le sourire provoquant de son hôte. Ignorant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ignorant ce sourcil arqué au-dessus de son œil droit qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy. Ignorant l'étroitesse de son caleçon. Il enfila son pantalon plus vite qu'il n'en était possible et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Kiba, la main sur la poignée.

- Merci pour les soins. Je dois rentrer.

Naruto disparu derrière la porte, Kiba se précipita aussitôt vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il trébucha sur ses vêtements de la veille éparpillés sur le sol, se cogna le genou sur le bord de son lit, jura, se rattrapa contre le mur et se redressa. Il regarda Naruto s'éloigner dans l'allée, adresser un sublime doigt d'honneur à son chien et se mettre à courir dès qu'il passa le petit portail de la cour.

-ooo-

Naruto s'enferma dans les toilettes. Les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration saccadée, il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Et tout ça à cause de Kiba.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto s'était surpris à apprécier un peu trop les soins que lui octroyait son ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait caché tant bien que mal le trouble qui le dévorait chaque fois que l'Inuzuka lui adressait la parole ou le regardait. Mais cette fois-ci… Kiba en avait trop fait.

Ils avaient entrepris d'aller boire un verre au bar où Lee était serveur pour les vacances. Kiba voulait se foutre un peu de sa gueule, selon ses dires. Naruto n'avait pas refusé. Contrairement aux autres fois durant ces deux dernières semaines, ils seraient seuls. Rien que tous les deux. Son côté masochiste mourrait d'envie de voir Kiba. Mais la voix de la sagesse lui intimait de rester gentiment chez lui. Prétexter une grippe ou une maladie contagieuse. Car oui, cette fois-ci Naruto n'aurait personne à qui adresser la parole en cas de dérapage de ses hormones. Personne à faire semblant d'écouter pour se dérober au regard pesant de Kiba.

Lee les avait servis. Kiba l'avait tanné sur sa tenue de travail et Naruto avait rit. Jusque-là pas de détails particuliers. Naruto évitait de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Kiba n'attendait que ça. Kiba souriait sans cesse de cette manière redoutable. Naruto tentait en vain d'ignorer le sang bouillonnant à ses oreilles. Vraiment rien. Puis Lee était arrivé avec leurs boissons. Il avait servi convenablement Naruto. Cependant, Kiba… Il se retrouva la veste trempée de son soda. Lee s'excusa, l'épongea d'une serviette, s'excusa encore et ordonna à Kiba de lui donner le vêtement. « Je te la laverais. » qu'il avait-dit. Naruto avait sentit la cata' arriver. Un Kiba à la fine musculature moulée dans un débardeur noir. De quoi perdre la tête.

Mais le plus grave n'était pas là. Avec toute cette agitation, Naruto avait croisé le regard de son tortionnaire. Il avait alors instantanément rougi. Oui, rougi, comme une gonzesse ! Et évidemment, Kiba s'en amusa.

Il avait humidifié ses lèvres tout en dévorant Naruto du regard.

IL AVAIT HUMIDIFIE SES LEVRES TOUT EN DEVORANT NARUTO DU REGARD BORDEL !

Naruto s'était retenu de ne pas hurler. De frustration. D'agitation. D'excitation. Et il avait foncé dans les toilettes, s'enfermant dans une cabine.

Naruto cogna sa tête contre la porte. Une tentative vaine pour chasser de son esprit la langue maudite de Kiba caressant ses lèvres. Il se promit de régler ses comptes avec Lee le plus tôt possible. Après tout, c'était de sa faute.

Le désagréable grincement de la porte retentit.

- Hé Naruto, ça va ?

Le blond se figea. Il s'arrêta de respirer, pensant bêtement que Kiba partirait s'il ne l'entendait pas, bien qu'il l'ait parfaitement vu se réfugier ici.

Naruto se raidit en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il était là. Juste derrière la porte.

- Je sais que t'es là, idiot.

- J'ai du mal à digérer ce que j'ai mangé ce midi, lança d'emblée Naruto.

Merde ! Il venait de pondre l'excuse la plus naze du monde.

- C'est pas plutôt moi que t'as du mal à digérer ?

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Il avait apparemment sous-estimé la capacité de déduction de son ami. Il déverrouilla la porte et se leva. Il n'échapperait pas à la potence de toute manière.

Kiba soupira en prenant appui sur les lavabos derrière lui. Une pose ô combien sexy, d'autant plus que Naruto pouvait voir son superbe dos dans le miroir trônant au-dessus des éviers.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ? T'agis bizarrement depuis qu'Akamaru t'as mordu. Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Il fallait qu'il cesse de se réfugier derrière des excuses bidon.

- Non, je t'en veux pas, assura-t-il. Je suis juste... je sais pas…

- Je pensais pas te troubler à ce point.

Le ton de la plaisanterie n'y était pas. Naruto fixa Kiba dans les yeux comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Son expression était stoïque. Pour Naruto, provocatrice. Il attendait qu'il lui donne raison. Mais Naruto ne céderait pas. Ah ça non !

C'est pourquoi, le jeune Uzumaki franchit la distance le séparant de son vis-à-vis pour l'embrasser.

Tous les sens en éveil, Naruto se pressa d'augmenter la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de Kiba en lui agrippant les cheveux et en le collant un peu plus contre son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Kiba l'entendait sûrement. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

Puis la porte grinça. Ni une ni deux, Naruto s'éjecta sur le côté. Il fit couler l'eau d'un des lavabos et prétexta se laver les mains. Il regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer dégainer l'outil pour se soulager dans un urinoir. Il regarda ensuite Kiba, à travers le miroir – un regard direct aurait été trop risqué. Celui-ci s'était retourné, de manière à voir Naruto de la même façon que lui le voyait. Le blond distingua la rougeur sur les joues de son ami – qui n'était rien comparée à la sienne – ainsi que ses lèvres pincées et ses épaules agitées. Il riait. En fait, il se retenait de rire tellement fort que Naruto distinguait les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Ca devait être nerveux. Mais contagieux aussi puisque le blond ne tarda pas à rire, avec la même discrétion, de la situation.

La braguette de l'homme derrière eux se referma dans le silence pesant qui stagnait. Naruto explosa. Kiba à sa suite.

Ils étaient tellement hilares que l'homme les regarda d'une manière qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vis-à-vis de la santé mentale des deux garçons. Il se passa rapidement les mains sous l'eau et se hâta à quitter les lieux.

-ooo-

Naruto poussa un hoquet de stupéfaction. Kiba venait de refermer la porte de la cabine derrière eux. Il était plaqué contre le mur, les bras du jeune Inuzuka de chaque côté de son buste. Leur crise de rire avait mis un certain temps avant de s'arrêter - deux autres hommes avaient eu le temps de venir faire leurs petites affaires, c'était pour dire – mais dès que Kiba eut recouvré ses esprits, il s'était jeté sur Naruto, l'entraînant dans une cabine et les enfermant tous les deux.

- Tu… tu… bégaya lamentablement le jeune Uzumaki.

- Ouaip. Je compte bien finir ce que t'avais commencé…

Kiba avait susurré cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de Naruto. Évidemment, son effet électrisant ne se fit pas attendre. En fait, Naruto avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan d'excitation. Il aurait pu éviter la mort en ouvrant cette porte et en déguerpissant sur le champ mais il préféra se laisser submerger. Oui, son côté masochiste avait encore gagné.

Kiba le faisait languir. Faisant glisser avec une horrible lenteur la fermeture éclair de la veste de Naruto, il accentuait son geste, d'un regard provocateur que le blond se mit à haïr en cet instant. Ce dernier tenta une approche en tendant le cou vers l'avant, espérant pouvoir s'approprier les lèvres de Kiba, qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de regouter depuis tout à l'heure. Kiba se contenta de les effleurer avant de se reculer. Frustré, Naruto grogna. Le brun lui répondit en souriant. La veste rejoignit enfin le sol.

Les doigts de Kiba s'attardèrent sur les bras de Naruto. Ils les caressaient avec une douceur infinie - montant jusqu'aux épaules, descendant jusqu'aux poignets, remontant jusqu'aux coudes, redescendant jusqu'aux mains - se réjouissant de voir les poils se dresser sur leurs passages.

Les caresses semblaient s'éterniser. C'était trop chaste.

- Kiba, souffla Naruto à bout ne nerfs, ça va là !

Le jeune Inuzuka laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés au niveau des poignets. Ils les enserrèrent brusquement. Faisant bondir le cœur du blond dans sa cage thoracique.

Bien vite, Naruto se retrouva dans une position soumise qui ne lui déplut pas tant que ça. Ses poignets étaient noués par la poigne d'une main de Kiba juste au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu veux moins de douceur ?

Question rhétorique. Il était évident que Kiba connaissait la réponse à cette question. Cependant, il continuait de sonder les prunelles bleues de Naruto, en l'attente d'un signe qui lui donnerait feu vert. Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade. Kiba n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage – IL POUVAIT SENTIR SON SOUFFLE CONTRE SES LEVRES ! – et ses mains étaient prisonnières. C'était atrocement aguichant.

- Embrasse-moi ! exigea Naruto.

Il sentit la poigne de Kiba se resserrer autour de ses poignets, juste avant qu'il ne se penche en avant pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto avait entrouvert la bouche au moment du contact. Il attrapa la lèvre de Kiba entre ses dents et, malgré lui, émit un petit gémissement. Le brun en fut ravi et, sentant Naruto s'agiter sous sa poigne, il relâcha ses poignets.

De nouveau libre de ses gestes, Naruto happa la bouche de Kiba tout en enlaçant sa nuque. Il humidifia leurs lèvres du bout de la langue et cru s'évanouir en sentant le brun répondre tout aussi avidement que lui au baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Kiba prit rapidement d'assaut la bouche de Naruto. Sa langue vibrait contre le palais de son vis-à-vis comme il ronronnait de satisfaction.

Bientôt, les mains de Kiba se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Naruto, caressant avec voracité chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il se rendit même compte de la sensibilité certaine de la chute de rein du blond. Chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait du bout de ses doigts, Naruto laissait échapper un glapissement étouffé par leur baiser enfiévré. Il s'en amusa, prenant un malin plaisir à sentir ce corps se crisper sous ses doigts chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à la zone érogène.

- Putain… chuchota Naruto en se séparant des lèvres rougies de l'Inuzuka. Arrête de faire ça…

Kiba cola son front contre celui du blond. Il pelota une nouvelle fois le bas de son dos et se délecta de l'expression suppliciée de son souffre-douleur qu'il se pressa d'embrasser.

Naruto passa, à son tour, les mains sous le t-shirt de Kiba. Il caressa ses hanches, ses abdos et, arrivé au niveau des pectoraux, poussa fortement le corps de son ami contre la cloison opposée. Il continua l'exploration de l'épiderme avec délicatesse, lenteur, admiration.

- Tu trouveras rien qui me fasse gémir par ici… murmura Kiba avec éloquence.

Naruto rougit, adressa un léger sourire au brun et entreprit de le débarrasser de son débardeur avec un empressement non feint. Il ôta ensuite son propre t-shirt, sous le regard – intéressé si on en jugeait les dents mordant férocement l'ourlet de la lèvre inférieure - de Kiba.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser endiablé, les sensations décuplées par les frottements de leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre. Naruto s'autorisa un coup de bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis en sentant deux mains se glisser dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Il avait réussi à faire gémir l'impassible Inuzuka. Il donna un nouveau coup de reins, mais cette fois-ci, il resta collé contre le renflement du jean de Kiba et s'y frotta langoureusement. Les deux garçons, manquant d'air, descellèrent leurs bouches. Front contre front, ils laissaient échapper des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants en cadence avec la furieuse friction dont étaient victimes leurs érections.

Kiba chercha de nouveau les lèvres de Naruto. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors fut si divin que le blond cru jouir sur place. Il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur et leurs langues semblaient faire l'amour dans sa bouche. Jouissif.

Naruto allait pousser un énième geignement de ravissement lorsqu'une porte grinça. Il stoppa sa langue et se détacha des lèvres du brun. Les yeux ronds, les joues rouges, il regarda Kiba. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Le jeune Uzumaki écouta l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes siffloter gaiement et commença à paniquer en sentant une main déboutonner son pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il écarquilla les yeux devant un Kiba lui intimant le silence le plus total d'un index posé sur les lèvres.

Les abdos de Naruto se retrouvèrent humides de la salive que la langue de Kiba laissait derrière elle. Il remonta jusqu'à la poitrine. Mordilla les tétons durcis, extirpant des jappements oppressés au blond. Il avait l'air d'un asthmatique à haleter de la sorte mais le pantalon de Kiba n'en était que plus étroit. Le brun continua son ascension jusqu'au cou de Naruto. Arrivé là, il murmura une chose à son oreille qui ne retint que le nom de son propriétaire, soufflé avec un désir ardent. Des canines se nourrirent avec envie de la peau du cou appartenant au jeune Uzumaki, la marquant au fer rouge. Kiba s'accapara de nouveau les lèvres de son ami alors que sa main alla masser doucement la bosse déformant son caleçon. Le baiser devint plus poussé. Naruto se retint tant bien que mal de gémir. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kiba, non plus sur mais, sous le tissu de son caleçon, il couina sans retenu contre la langue de son persécuteur. L'homme qui sifflotait devait être sourd pour ne pas les entendre.

Naruto cessa de respirer, ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres - si fort qu'il en eu mal - en sentant son caleçon rejoindre son futal au niveau de ses chevilles. Kiba l'embrassa une dernière sur les lèvres, comme pour le rassurer. Mais Naruto lui adressa un regard affolé et secoua la tête frénétiquement. L'homme sifflotait toujours dans la cabine d'à côté.

Un glapissement imprévu s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto lorsque Kiba s'agenouilla. L'homme-de-la-cabine-d'à-côté arrêta alors de siffler. Le brun ne cessa pas pour autant son parcours vers l'érection de son ami. Il s'amusa à titiller le gland avec sa langue, se régalant des traits crispés embellissant le visage de Naruto. Lorsque leur voisin de cabine jugea que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était que fruit de son imagination, il recommença à pousser la chansonnette. Kiba retira le sexe du blond de sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Les jambes de Naruto tremblaient. Si Kiba continuait de faire ça, elles allaient se dérober sous son poids.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau d'à côté permit à Naruto de pousser le long gémissement qu'il retenait depuis mille ans. Puis le bruit de la porte qui grinça lui indiqua que l'homme était sorti – sans se laver les mains.

- Kiba… geignit Naruto.

Sa fin était proche. La petite mort était juste là. Sourd à l'appellation désespérée de son nom, le brun continua de s'activer ardemment sur le sexe de son ami – si on pouvait encore le nommer ainsi. La caresse des dents de Kiba contre la fine peau de son membre firent pleurer Naruto. Il était à bout. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il continua de gémir le nom de Kiba désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Pas là. Pas contre cette langue délicieuse. Le blond tira les cheveux bruns - qu'il caressait un peu plus tôt - assez fort pour que leur possesseur réagisse enfin. Ce dernier leva les yeux. Le haussement de ses sourcils révéla un étonnement certain. Naruto avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. A cette constatation, le sang de Kiba ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa, retourna brusquement le jeune Uzumaki, déboutonna son propre jean et se plaqua contre le corps athlétique de l'autre. Il était en boxer mais peu importait. Son menton calé sur l'épaule de Naruto, Kiba imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient contre les fesses de sa victime.

- T'avais pas à te retenir, Naruto…

Le blond piqua un fard phénoménal.

- Si, répondit-il simplement.

Naruto accompagna le brun dans sa danse lascive. En sentant l'étau des doigts de Kiba se resserer autour de son érection douloureuse, il accentua les mouvements de bassin.

La respiration de Kiba se faisait erratique contre son cou. Naruto empoigna la main de son tortionnaire qui enveloppait son membre et lui dicta des mouvements plus appuyés et plus vifs. De son autre main il agrippa la cuisse du brun et y enfonça ses ongles. Naruto s'autorisa un ultime coup de reins avant de se laisser submerger par l'orgasme. Son front alla se cogner contre la cloison alors qu'il serrait les dents au maximum pour ne pas crier le nom de son bourreau dans la cuisse duquel ses doigts s'enfoncèrent encore plus. Un bras puissant s'appropria son torse tandis qu'une main lui attrapait la mâchoire et lui dévissait le cou sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto, distingua le froncement de nez de Kiba alors qu'il émettait un début de râle rauque qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer en embrassant sauvagement la bouche de son partenaire.

Les frottements de l'entrejambes de Kiba contre les fesses de Naruto décélérèrent puis s'arrêtèrent totalement. Le bras ceinturait toujours le ventre du blond avec possessivité.

- Wow... souffla Kiba. J'ai le calbut' visqueux de... putain... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Il sentit Naruto rire contre son torse. Il referma ses lèvres contre le suçon laissé dans le cou de l'Uzumaki. Lequel apprécia la douceur du geste en fermant les yeux et soupirant de plénitude.

-ooo-

Naruto tendit le bras vers le distributeur à papier toilettes et en tira quelques feuilles. Il essuya, sous le regard amusé de l'autre, la coulure d'une trace de liquide séminal qui glissait le long du mur. Kiba était agenouillé derrière le blond dans le but de remettre gentiment caleçon et pantalon à leur place initiale. Il observa la morsure d'Akamaru sur la fesse de Naruto. Les bords de la blessure étaient légèrement bleuis et une zone avait recommencé à saigner. Dans un élan animal, le brun lécha le liquide rougeâtre.

- Tu fous quoi ? s'écria Naruto.

Kiba finit de le rhabiller et ramassa la veste orange abandonnée sur le sol. Il la tendit à son propriétaire.

- Ta plaie s'est rouverte, expliqua-t-il. J'ai bien peur que de nouveaux soins te soient nécessaires…

La dernière phrase avait été marmonnée d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

**FIN**

* * *

_Désolée pour cette fin vraiment pas terrible, j'avais pas d'idées... et je parle pas du titre ! _

_Bon ! C'est le premier "vrai" lemon que j'écris, avec autant de détails quoi. Et… bien que ça fasse au moins cinq jours que je suis dessus, je trouve qu'il ne retranscrit pas assez bien se que j'avais en tête. Je tenais vraiment à faire ressentir l'empressement des personnages mais en même temps je voulais que ça traîne un peu, voyez ? Je choisis pas vraiment la facilité... _

_Plus je le relis, plus je trouve ça moyen. J'ai l'impression d'utiliser toujours les mêmes mots, ça m'énerve ! Pourtant__ mon dico et mon site de synonymes fétiche m'ont été d'une grande aide pour cet OS._ Et pour désigner le sexe masculin j'ai toujours peur d'employer un mot vulgaire, pas convenable. Mes tournures de phrases peuvent paraître lourde à certains moments. Et rah ! C'est pas assez HOT quoi. Je suis un peu déçue du résultat. Mais je me dévalorise peut-être, c'est pas évident d'avoir un regard objectif quand on est l'auteur de la chose...

_J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! Merci de me laisser vos avis. Vos conseils. Vos critiques. Je tenterais de m'améliorer, promis. _


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits**

_à _makoto _:

Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Je suis très contente que l'histoire, pourtant très brève, t'ait plu. Ainsi que le lemon alors que je ne suis que novice dans ce domaine. Mais oui, j'avais en tête quelque chose de plus… j'sais pas. Un truc mieux. Enfin, dans ma tête ça me semblait mieux que sur papier. Bref, si tu trouves ces propos infondés c'est sûrement que je me sous-estime.

Encore merci, à bientôt !

_à _Mei-line_ :

J'apprécie le fait que tu donnes ton avis sur ce qui t'a plu et déplu. Tes remarques me semblent fondées. Je sais que j'aurais dû détailler davantage le décor, bien planter l'histoire et tout ça mais j'étais à court de mots pour exprimer tout ce que j'avais en tête. Donc j'ai essayé de faire des sauts dans le temps pour essayer de combler ce vide intersidéral qui m'accablait le cerveau. Je comprends que ça puisse rendre la lecture un peu difficile et que ça puisse nuire un peu à la compréhension de l'histoire et je m'en excuse.

Pour ce qui est du lemon, je sais qu'il ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais le temps que les personnages mettent à entamer les « attouchements sexuels » était l'effet recherché. Je voulais pas d'un Naruto et d'un Kiba sauvages qui se jettent l'un sur l'autre dans le simple but de soulager leurs hormones en feu. Non, je voulais un minimum de douceur et une certaine lenteur pour faire languir personnages et lectrices. Malgré ça, je suis très contente que le reste t'ait plu.

Bien sûr, tes remarques « pas très positives », comme tu dis, ne m'ont pas vexées je te rassure. Je comprends très bien ce que tu voulais dire et ce que tu attendais de plus dans mon écrit.

Je suis aussi très heureuse que tu qualifies mes prochaines fictions de géniales sans même les avoir lues ! :)

En espérant relire tes reviews très bientôt, je te dis bah… à bientôt !


End file.
